Yume no Mirai
by kagayakuteyuzu
Summary: Tiba-tiba ada anak perempuan tak dikenal datang ke Seigaku...siapakah dia?kenapa dia kaget melihat Tezuka?TezuXOC!FF nghayal!yang gak suka gak usah baca!


**Kembali lagi dengan teyuzu-chan disini….!saia kembali dgn sebuah fanfic yang sudah lama kubuat, jauh sebelum "Seigaku Kissa" dibuat,,,,nih fanfic dibuat karena, saban hari, mimpinya tezuuuuuuuuu mulu!yaaa, daripada cuma mimpi semata, kubuat aja fanfic!gomen ne, kalau nih tokoh wanita lagi2 saia sendiri…T^T!bingung!masa' fuji!gak mau lah!nnti saia cemburu!.**

**Dan lagi, silakan yang merasa ini fic, ngkhayal bgt, gak usah terusin baca *kejem bgt saia!*!tapi yang tetep penasaran, silakan baca dan andaikan saja tokoh ce-nya itu kalian sendiri!^^/**

**Disclaimer : lagi2 harus berhadapan laghie dgn konomi-sensei…**

**Douzo untuk baca FF saia,,,,(udah bingung mau ngomong apa lagi..^^)**

**

* * *

**

**Yume no Mirai**

(Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri. Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana. Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo. Darenimo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara….Theme song this FF : THE WORLD by NIGHTMARE)

_Ahhh...Ini dimana..? Kenapa gelap? Apa aku sudah mati akibat jatuh dari lantai 2? Apakah ini surga? Tapi kenapa gelap?...(CLINGGG)….Ahh…ada cahaya! Mungkin itu pintu surga! Syukurlah aku bisa bebas dari keterikatanku di dunia (SPLASSHHH!)_

0000000000

(Kajitsu ga sugeta mirai. Risei wo wasureta machi. Kuroku yuganda ima mo. Yume, risou ni kageru)

Sinar mentari musim semi nan hangat di Seishun Gakuen, tidak menyurutkan anggota klub tennis di sekolah itu untuk latihan. Mereka sudah siap untuk diberi menu latihan oleh pelatih, kapten, serta manager mereka.

"Untuk anggota klub kelas 1 dan 2 di court C. Kelas 3 di court B dan tim regular di court A." Suara Sang Buchou terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka. Sorot mata yang tajam dan wajah penuh peluh itu (bisa dibayangkan buka!XDD) terlihat samar diantara bayangan rimbunnya pepohonan. Mungkin karena hawa yg terasa panas bagi Tezuka, membuat ia memilih untuk memberi perintah dari bawah pohon.

Saat Inui siap memberi penjelasan, tiba-tiba GUSRAK!"KYAAAAA!" Seseorang dari atas pohon, jatuh hampir tepat ketubuh Tezuka. Secara refleks, ia bersiap menerima dan menggendongnya ala sang putri! Dan akhirnya, diterimanya tubuh anak perempuan itu.

Tezuka hanya berkerut dahi. "Siapa anak ini?" pikir tezuka kebingungan. Semua anggota klub juga kaget, tapi sebagian hanya berdehem ria. Ya bisa dibilang mereka meledek kapten mereka, karena sang buchou itu sekarang bagai pangeran yang sedang menggendong sang putri. Sebenarnya Tezuka juga marah dan cukup capek dengan adanya anak perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba anak perempuan itu sadar…

"Ah ini dimana? Apa ini yang namanya surga? Tapi kenapa tadi aku lihat kota ya? Jangan-jangan aku mimpi? Lho? Kok rasanya aku bukan di tanah?"

Anak itu hanya berbicara sendiri. Tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya sedang dalam gendongan Tezuka. Dan setelah anak perempuan itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, ia menengok dan kaget! Ternyata ia digendong oleh seseorang!

"GYAAAA!" Ia melompat dari tangan Tezuka. Tetapi tezuka masih berkerut dahi.

"Kau?Apa aku mimpi?kenapa ada kau disurga?Kau…apa benar kau Tezuka?A…"

BRUK! Lagi-lagi cewek itu pingsan persis jatuh di dada sang Buchou (MAU!/). Sang buchou yang kaget dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya menggendong cewek itu ke UKS, diikuti Bu Sumire dan Inui yang berjalan di belakangnya.

0000000000

_Apa tadi aku mimpi ya? Kenapa aku lihat Tezuka disini? Kenapa tadi suasana seperti Seishun Gakuen?Ahhh….Kepalaku jadi pening? Ini sebenarnya dimana sih?Aku harus memastikannya!_

0000000000

Anak itu pun sadar dari pingsannya. "Ah ini sebenarnya dimana sih? Kepalaku jadi pening!"

"Ah…Akhirnya kamu sadar juga!Ini di Tokyo! Kalau dilihat dari gerak-gerikmu, 90% kamu bukan orang dari sini!" Tiba-tiba Inui menjawab pertanyaan cewek itu sambil memberikan kualisifikasinya (Halah!XD)

"TOKYO!" Anak itu kaget setengah mati. Bu Sumire yang sedari tadi ada disebelah Inui pun angkat bicara.

"Iya, ini Tokyo. Kau siapa dan dari mana asalmu nak?" Tanya Bu Sumire.

_Tokyo?Aku ada di Tokyo?Jadi benar tadi bukan mimpi?Tapi kok, tadi aku bicara menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia, mereka bias paham bahasaku?_

"Maaf sebelum itu, sekarang saya bicara menggunakan bahasa apa ya?" Anak itu penasaran, kenapa mereka bisa tahu bahasanya.

"Jelas saja kau menggunakan Bahasa Jepang!Sebenarnya kamu siapa dan dari mana?" Tanya Bu Sumire sekali lagi.

_Bahasa Jepang?Aneh! Aku bicara menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, tapi kok mereka mendengar aku berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang! Jangan-jangan ini…_

Anak itu tidak menjawab, hanya diam sambil melihat tangannya sendiri.

_Hah!Kok aku kayak anime!_

"Eh kok diem aja sih! Kamu sakit!" Bu Sumire sekali lagi membuat anak itu tersentak.

"Ah tidak! Maafkan saya tadi. Nama saya Yuugata San'gatsu. Saya dari…dari…" Anak yang bernama Yuugata itu kebingungan. _Duh!Dari mana ya? Masa' aku mau bilang kalau aku bukan orang dari dunia sini!_

"Dari mana San'gatsu-chan?"

"Eng…eng…dari…dari Aomori!" Dengan sedikit terbata-bata, Yuugata menjawab pertanyaan Bu Sumire. "Anu maaf Bu Ryuzaki dan Inui-senpai, tolong panggil saja aku Yuugata-chan. Panggil saja nama kecilku."

Kedua orang itu agak tersentak! Bukan karena Yuugata menyuruh mereka memanggil nama kecilnya, melainkan karena anak itu sudah tahu nama mereka sebelum mereka memperkenalkan diri! "Eh Yuugata-chan kok tahu nama ibu dan kakak senior ini?"

"A…anu…itu karena…teman saua di Aomori ada yang pindahan dari Tokyo dan menceritakan pada saya soal sekolah Seishun Gakuen ini!hehehehe!" Yuugata tertawa menyeringai untuk membuat mereka berdua percaya. Bu Sumire percaya tapi Inui agak janggal.

"Oh ya tadi yang menggendongku kesini…TEZUKA!IYA!TEZUKA-SENPAI KAN!Apa benar!" Yuugata menyadari bahwa tadi yang menggendongnya ke UKS adalah Sang Buchou Seigaku.

"Iya tadi memang kapten yang me…" Belum selesai Inui menjawab, Yuugata sudah lompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju pintu.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka membuat Tezuka yang sedang menunggu di sebelah pintu tersentak.

"Tezuka-buchou?" Yuugata juga agak sedikit kaget kalau ternyata Tezuka ada di dekat pintu UKS. "Maaf tadi saya membuat Buchou repot!" Yuugata membungkukkan badan tanda hormat. Tezuka hanya diam seribu kata. Bagai dinding es yang tak bisa mencair. Yuugata yang menunggu jawaban sambil membungkuk sudah mulai tak sabar.

"Sudah kewajibanku sebagai kapten untuk mengurus masalah seperti tadi…" Dengan singkat, Tezuka menjawab sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yuugata.

(Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah?Daremo ga nozonda "owari" wo...)

Yuugata hanya bisa melihat punggung Sang Buchou yang sedang berjalan tepat 8 meter dihadapannya. Yuugata yang agak ragu, berusaha mengejar. Setelah 1 meter di belakang Tezuka….

"Buchou, bagaimana kalau kita main tennis?"

Lagi-lagi Tezuka diam seribu kata. Cukup lama ia diam. Yuugata terus memandang penuh harap…

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku jarang bermain tennis dengan wanita kecuali pelatih. Dan lagi pula kautidak melihat, siapa yang sekarang kau ajak bermain tennis. Aku yakin kemampuanmu masih terlalu rendah untuk bermain tenis denganku. Bukan maksudku untuk menyombongkan diri."

"Tapi Buchou!Hanya bermain sekali saja!"

"Lebih baik kau bermainlah dengan Inui. Kau mungkin bisa banyak belajar darinya."

Setelah selesai Sang Buchou mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Yuugata di lorong sepi itu…

(Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no yue ni mebaeta aku no saki otozureru de arou subete jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai.)

_Aku tahu aku memang tidak punya raket tennis. Apa lagi aku belum pernah main tennis sekalipun! Tapi semangat dalam diri ini begitu besar untuk bermain tennis! Buat apa aku sampai disini, tapi tidak bisa bermain denganmu Tezu? Apakah kau begitu meremehkanku seperti itu! Aku sadar selama ini hanaya melihatmu bermain tennis. Tapi aku juga punya harapan bisa sekali merasakn dunia yang kau geluti. Aku yakin, walau aku tak bisa main tennis sepertimu, tapi semangat ini bisa menjadi sama kuatnya dengan kekuatanmu!_

(Itsuka boku ga misete kagayaku sora wo.)

Lagi-lagi Yuugata mengejar Tezuka yang sudah jauh dari hadapannya. Dan setelah sampai persis di depan Tezuka….

"Baiklah!Aku akan buktikan padamu8 dengan bertanding melawan Inui-senpai!" Suara Yuugata begitu menggelegar di telinga Sang Buchou. Telunjuk kanan Yuugata tepat mengarah di depan mata Tezuka. Wajah dingin bagai es itu berlalu sambil menjawab…

"Aku janji akan lihat pertandinganmu dengan Inui" Pria berambut hijau lumut itu hanya sedikit menoleh lalu mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan Yuugata. Ekspresi dingin bagai karang es. Tanpa senyum, benar-benar tak tergoyahkan.

(Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah?Daremo ga yume mita "rakuen" wo...)

_Ahhhh…..Tezuka. Kukira kamu tak sedingin ini. Tapi….akankah dimulainya hari ini bisa membuatmu meleleh?_

(Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no yue ni mebaeta aku no saki otozureru de arou subete jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai.)

"Hei Yuugata! Kau kemana saja!Aku dan Bu Sumire mencarimu! Sepertinya tadi kulihat kau mengobrol dengan Tezuka. Padahal kukira 99% Tezuka tidak akan menanggapimu karena…."

"Inui-senpai, sekali-kali, bisa tidak kau hidup dengan menjalani praktek? Jangan Cuma mempersentasekan sesuatu dengan teori!Teorimu itu tidak mesti benar tauk!"

Inui kaget setengah mati setelah dikomen keras oleh Yuugata. Geramlah Inui karena Yuugata menjelek-jelekan teorinya!

"Jangan sok kamu!Bagaimana kalau kita…."

"Yuugata! Syukurlah kau tak tersesat. Bagaimana kalau kau berkenalan dengan anggota klub tennis kami? Kau akan daftar sekolah disini kan?" Bu Sumire tiba-tiba datang.

"T…Tapi Bu. Maaf! Saya sebenarnya masih punya kendala keuangan dan lagipula…saya…tidak punya bakat di tennis!"

"Wah…Padahal kalau pun kau punya bakat di tennis, biaya tidak jadi masalah! Sekolah akan memberimu beasiswa. Ya sudah, kita kenalan dulu dengan para anggota klub, setelah itu kau bisa belajar tennis dari mereka…"

"Ah…iya Bu.."

Bu Sumire mulai memberi penjelasan sambil berjalan menuju lapangan tennis. Inui yang sedari tadi diam karena kesal, mulai mencatat dan berjalan dibelakan Yuugata dan Senseinya. TLSN NOTE: Nama : Yuugata San'gatsu, Tinggi : krg lebih 168 cm, Orang dari Aomori tapi sepertinya buka orang dari Jepang, Mottonya : Teori harus diimbangi dengan praktek.

"_Huh!Padahal tak bisa main tennis. 100% kau akan kalah telak dari teoriku Yuugata. Lihat saja nanti!" *pikir Inui*_

(Itsuka boku ga misete kagayaku sekai wo .)

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**Yaks ini dia FF nghayal saia!Maapin klu nghayal bgt!tpi tolong yg suka tongkrongin terus ni FF, soalnya Chapternya bakal byk!maapin saia!^^"**

**Please Preview okey?^^**


End file.
